1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly to an exercise device for developing the muscles associated with the hand and fingers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many individuals have focused attention on total body development through personally tailored diet and fitness programs. This is evident from the growth in fitness centers, retail sales of equipment for use at home and in physical fitness programs, and media attention to the growing public awareness of the need for proper diet and exercise and the benefits to be derived therefrom.
Today, fitness centers and retail stores are well-equipped with free weights and body building machines. They also generally include apparatus and other facilities for aerobic conditioning including stationary bicycles, stair steppers, and running machines. In addition, fitness centers are well known for specialized programs of fitness training.
Despite the wide range of equipment and programs, exercise devices for development of the hands, fingers and forearms have been largely ignored. It is notable that, despite the many expensive devices commonly found in fitness centers and retail stores, it is difficult to find equipment for increasing the strength and flexibility of the hands, fingers and forearms even though such development is important for properly utilizing the free weights and body building machines such as those commonly found in fitness centers. Even when provided, however, the development and implementation of exercise devices for the hands and fingers has lagged in comparison to other exercise devices.
One well known hand exerciser includes a pair of handles joined together at corresponding ends by a coil spring. Another well known hand exerciser consists of a simple rubber ball that is squeezed by the hand of a user.